Tenkai Knights: Blob Monster Attacks
by DragonKing19
Summary: <html><head></head>After saving Quarton yet again Vilius sends a Blob like creature to eat the Tenkai Knights. Can the Tenkai Knights survive the Blob Monster and not get eaten? Or is this the end of the Knights?</html>
1. The Evil Plan

Tenkai Knights: Blob Monster Attacks

Chapter 1: The Evil Plan

By DragonKing19

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC!**

**THIS IS A TENKAI KNIGHT FIC!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SO BEAR WITH ME ON THIS!**

**THIS WILL BE A GOOD FIC!**

**TWO OF THE KNIGHTS WILL HAVE NEW LOOKS!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

><p>We go to the planet Quarton and we go to the battle with Vilius and his two minions Granox and Slyger and his Corrupted Minions there.<p>

"Yes soon Quarton will be mine." Vilius said. "This I swear."

"Yeah Go Vilius." Granox said.

However Slyger sees something.

"Um sir I see the Tenkai Knights." He said.

Vilius is shocked.

"WHAT!?" Vilius shouted.

He looks up and sees the Tenkai Knights in Protojet mode.

"Oh yeah." Bravenwolf said.

"Lets do this." Tributon said.

The Protojet blasted the villains destroying some.

"Oh yeah." Valorn said.

"This is great." Lydendor said.

Vilius is shocked.

"BLAST THEM!" Vilius ordered.

The three villains blasted the Jet but it dodged and blasted the three villains sending them away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vilius and his two minions Granox and Slyger shouted and flew away.

"OH YEAH!' The Knights said as they flew away.

In a far away place Vilius and his two minions Granox and Slyger fell to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They shouted as they fell.

They all hit the ground and smoke is seen.

When the smoke clears Vilius and his two minions Granox and Slyger were mad.

"Those Tenkai Knights defeated us again." Slyger said.

"This is becoming a everyday thing." Granox said. "Maybe it would be better if we had something eat them in their human form in that other world."

Vilius is shocked.

"Granox that has to be the smartest plan you have came up with. We shall send a slime creature to eat the Tenkai Knights and both worlds will be mine." Vilius said. "AND THEN NO ONE WILL STAND IN OUR WAY!"

With that Vilius and his two minions Granox and Slyger laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Splash In The Water

Tenkai Knights: The Blob Monster Attacks

Chapter 2: Splash In The Water

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2 OF MY TENKAI KNIGHTS BLOB MOSTER ATTACKS FIC!**

**THIS FIC IS GOING GREAT!**

**AND IT IS THANKS TO YOU READERS!**

**THIS WILL HAVE THE KNIGHTS IN THEIR HUMAN FORM!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

><p>We go to Earth and at the lake where we see the Tenkai Knights in human form relaxing.<p>

Guren Nash and his Best friend Ceylan Jones were in new clothes that they got from their parents.

Ceylan was wearing a Light and Dark Blue striped short sleeved shirt under a Levi's Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened, Dark Blue Leather Pants and Blue shoes while still wearing his same Green Goggles.

Guren was wearing a Red and Purple Striped Short Sleeved Shirt under a Levi's Dark Blue Denim Vest Opened, Red Denim Pants and Purple shoes.

"Ah this is the life huh Guren?" Ceylan asked to his best friend who was relaxing under the shade of a tree.

Guren smiled and looked at his best friend.

"You said it buddy." Guren said.

"OH COME ON!" A Voice shouted.

The two best friends looked and saw that Toxsa failed to catch a fish again.

"This is pathetic. How could I not catch a fish again when I caught some the last time?" Toxsa asked.

Chooki sighed as he was also fishing.

"Welcome to my life." He said.

Ceylan laughed and walked to Toxsa who looked mad.

"What is so funny?" Ceylan asked.

"Oh nothing its just that you could not catch a fish but your good at Video Games." Ceylan said.

Guren looked worried.

'Uh oh.' He thought.

Ceylan smiled.

"I mean come on Toxsa I bet your sister could get a fish fast." He laughed.

Toxsa is now extremely mad and smirked.

"Hey Ceylan." Toxsa said.

Ceylan looked at Toxsa.

"Yes?" He asked.

Toxsa ran to Ceylan with his arms out and pushed Ceylan.

"Take a dip." He said.

The push sent Ceylan backwards.

"WHOA!" Ceylan shouted as he fell backwards.

Ceylan landed in the water as his jacket flew opened and he went under water.

Toxsa smirked.

Chooki is shocked.

Guren is shocked and saw that his best friend was pushed in the water.

Ceylan popped out of the water and was flailing in the water as he realized that the jerk Toxsa just pushed him in the cold lake.

"Opps sorry." Toxsa said and laughed.

Ceylan shot a death glare at Toxsa.

Guren sighed.

"Oh Ceylan." He said and laughed.

Chooki just sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Guren's Bedroom and Creating The Blob

Tenkai Knights: The Blob Monster Attacks

Chapter 3: Guren's Bedroom and Creating The Blob

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER MY TENKAI KNIGHTS THE BLOB MONSTER ATTACK!**

**THIS FIC IS GOING GREAT!**

**THIS IS WHERE GUREN AND CEYLAN ARE AT GUREN'S HOUSE!**

**THE BLOB MONSTER WILL ALSO BE CREATED!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

><p>It is night time and we see Guren and Ceylan in Guren's bedroom and we see that Ceylan is mad and his clothes and jacket are dried as wel.<p>

"I cant believe that Toxsa pushed me into the water today." Ceylan said as he laid on Guren's bed.

Guren laughed and looked at his best friend.

"Well you did deserve it." Guren said.

Ceylan sighed and got off his best friend's bed and placed his hand on Guren's vest shoulder.

"I know Guren and it was nice of your father to let me stay with you while my folks are away on a three month cruse." Ceylan said.

Guren looked at his best friend and laughed.

"Come on lets go get some food." Guren said.

Ceylan smiled.

"Good idea." Ceylan said.

With that they left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Vilius's lair lots of energy was blasted and Vilius smiled.<p>

"Yes soon my Blob monster will be created and the Tenkai Knights will be eaten." Vilius said.

Soon the energy fades and a Slimy creature that looks like the Blob Monster from Goosebumps the Blob That Ate Everyone Episode but it is the colors of Vilius and it's teeth are Red.

Vilius smiled.

"Yes my Blob monster is complete." Villus said. "Now go my Blob and attack Earth and eat the Tenkai Knights."

The Blob Monster nodded and vanished.

Vilius smiled.

"Yes soon the Blob Monster will eat those Knights and I will rule both world." Vilius said and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	4. Ceylan Gets Eaten

Tenkai Knights: The Blob Monster Attacks

Chapter 4: Ceylan Gets Eaten

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 OF MY TENKAI KNIGHTS BLOB MONSTER ATTACKS FIC!**

**THIS IS GOING GREAT!**

**THIS IS WHERE THE BLOB ATTACK AND EATS ONE OF THE TENKAI KNIGHTS!**

**THIS IS GOING GREAT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

><p>The next day at Guren's house Guren and Ceylan were in the living room watching a TV show called Dog With a Blog and the two were in different clothes.<p>

Guren was wearing a Blue and Purple Striped Short Sleeved Shirt under a J Brand Red Owen Vintage wash Denim Jacket half closed except for the last two buttons, JBrand Red Jeans, and Blue Shoes.

Ceylan was wearing a Light Blue Short Sleeved Shirt, Vintage Levi's Indigo Blue Denim Vest opened, Dark Blue Jeans and Blue Shoes.

The two sighed.

"What should we do." Ceylan asked.

"No idea." Guren said. "We could go to Mr. White's Store and help out."

Ceylan looked at his best friend.

"Maybe but he never has a customer." Ceylan said.

Guren smiled and turned off the TV,

"Well lets go out and maybe go to a Book Store and a Video Store and rent some movies." Guren said.

Ceylan smiled and got up.

"Good idea." He said. "Maybe Toxsa wont play a prank on us."

With that the two left the house.

* * *

><p>In the city the two best friends stopped by a Video Store called Movie Kingdom and the two went in.<p>

The two friends were amazed.

There was Movies of all kinds.

Action, Adventure, Horror, Mystery, Animated, Classics, Every kind.

Guren looked at Ceylan.

"Well buddy lets go find a couple of DVDs to rent." Guren said.

With that the two went their separate ways to find some movies.

While Guren was looking he picked up a few.

"Huh The Lorax. That was a good movie." He said and placed it back.

Guren picked up a Horror Movie called Werewolf.

"Huh I liked this one." Guren said.

Just then he hears some screaming noise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A Female voice is heard.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" A Male voice is heard.

Soon people started running away screaming and falling and knocking stuff over.

Guren was confused and turned to a man in a Business Suit.

"Hey what's going on?" Guren asked.

"Run Kid there is a Monster here and it is attacking." The Man said and ran off.

Soon everyone followed leaving Guren confused.

"A monster?" He asked and looked back. "What are these people talking about?"

He started to walk back in the back to see what is going on.

Guren looked around and hears some noises of something growling.

"What is that?" Guren asked as he continued to walk and look.

He hears more growling and is confused.

Guren started to get scared.

Just then a Black Tung came out of no where and wrapped around Guren causing him to fall.

"WHOA!" Guren shouted and fell and looks up and is shocked.

There in front of him is Vilius's Blob Monster trying to pull him in.

The Monster growls.

"Hey let go you Monster." Guren said.

But the monster refuses as Guren tries to break free.

"I said let go." Guren said.

The monster released Guren and he went back scared.

Just then Ceylan came running and saw the Blob Monster.

"Whoa what is that?" Ceylan asked. "And why was everyone scared?"

Guren looked at Ceylan.

"Ceylan I think we should go." Guren said.

But Ceylan laughed and looked at his best friend.

"Oh please run from this? This must be Toxsa in a costume." Ceylan said.

"I think its a real monster." Guren said.

The Blob Monster just growled.

Ceylan lsughed.

"No it has to be Toxsa." Ceylan said and walked to the Blob Monster leaving Guren worried.

"CEYLAN COME ON!" Guren shouted ash his best friend went to the blob monster.

Ceylan touched the Blob Monster.

"Ok Toxsa you can come out." Ceylan said.

But the Blob Monster growled.

Ceylan picked his hand up and saw slime on his hand.

"Yuck Toxsa must have made this Monster Costume Ugly." Ceylan said and continued to touch the Blob.

The Blob is mad and opened it's mouth and Ceylan is shocked.

Guren is worried as he sees what happened next.

The Blob Monster wrapped his tong around Ceylan's neck and pulled him in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ceylan screamed as he is now getting eaten.

Guren is shocked at what he is seeing.

The Blob Monster pulls Ceylan in and bits down on his vest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ceylan screamed again as he is getting eaten with his vest on.

"Oh no I have to warn the others." Guren said as he sees his best friend getting eaten.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLP!" Ceylan screamed as he is kicking and continued to get eaten.

The Blob still pulls and bites on Ceylan's vest.

Guren ran off before he can be eaten next.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Ceylan screamed as he is still getting eaten.

The Blob pulled Ceylan completely in and bits down and chews his victim up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ceylan's voice was heard as he was now in the Blob Monster eaten.

With that The Blob moved off to get his next victim.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO!<strong>

**CEYLAN IS EATEN!**

**WHO WILL BE NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	5. Toxsa and Chooki Get Eaten

Tenkai Knights: The Blob Monster Attacks

Chapter 5: Toxsa and Chooki Get Eaten

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 OF MY TENKAI KNIGHTS BLOB MONSTER ATTACKS FIC!**

**THIS IS GETTING FANTASTIC!**

**LAST CHAPTER GUREN'S BEST FRIEND GOT EATEN!**

**TWO MORE KNIGHTS WILL BE EATEN IN THIS AND AT THE SAME TIME!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 5:**

* * *

><p>We see Guren running from the movie store and he could not believe what happened.<p>

His best friend just got eaten by a Blob Monster and he just watched and ran away.

'Ceylan I am sorry. But I could not just see you get eaten like that.' Guren thought. 'Why did I do that?'

He sees his two other friends Chooki and Toxsa walking along and talking.

"I still cant believe you pushed Ceylan in the water." Chooki said.

"He deserved it." Toxsa said. "Besides he was making fun of my skills."

Toxsa and Chooki then see Guren running scared.

"Hey Guren why are you running?" Chooki asked.

Guren stopped and looks at his two friends.

"Guys we have to run. A Blob Monster is attacking." Guren said.

Toxsa laughed.

"A Blob Monster?" He asked. "Please. I bet it is just Ceylan getting revenge on me."

"I agree." Chooki said. "Ceylan would do that. Where is he?"

Guren is shocked.

'The Monster ate Ceylan." Guren said.

Just then growling noises are heard and the three see the Blob Monster.

Toxsa and Chooki saw this and went to the Blob Monster.

"This is the Blob Monster?" Toxsa asked. "How do I know it is not Ceylan in a costume?"

"It does look fake." Chooki said.

Guren is shocked.

"Guys come on." Guren said.

Toxa and Chooki looked at Guren.

"Oh please this fake monster wont hurt us." Toxsa said. "It is Ceylan."

"Yeah and it is pathetic as well. Even for Ceylan." Chooki said.

The Blob is mad and opened its mouth and wrapped it's tong around the two boys.

Toxsa and Chooki are shocked.

"What the?" Toxsa and Chooki asked.

Soon the Blob pulled the two into its mouth in one bite.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toxsa and Chooki screamed as they got eaten.

The Blob chewed its two victims and burped.

Guren is shocked to see two more of his friends got eaten.

"Oh no I have to tell Mr. White." Guren said and ran off.

The Blob followed.

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	6. Inside the Blob Monster

Tenkai Knights: The Blob Monster Attacks

Chapter 6: Inside the Blob Monster

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW CHAPTER!**

**THIS FIC IS GOING FANTASTIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE WE SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE BLOB MONSTER!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 6:**

* * *

><p>We go inside the blob monster and we see that nothing is in there.<p>

It is quiet in there and all gutsy.

Just then we hear noises and we see Ceylan coming down and inside the monster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ceylan screamed and he fell on the ground.

Ceylan got up and rubbed his head.

"Oh man what was that?" Ceylan asked.

Ceylan dusted his Denim Vest off and straightened it.

He looked around.

"Wow Toxsa sure went all out." Ceylan said. "But why does this seem real and why was Guren scared?"

Ceylan looked around.

"Where is that jerk?" Ceylan asked.

Just then Ceylan heard noises.

"Huh?" Ceylan asked.

Soon Chooki and Toxsa fell in and Ceylan looked up.

"What the?" Ceylan asked.

Chooki and Toxsa fell on the ground with a large bump.

The two friends looked at each other.

"That was less painful." Toxsa said.

"Yeah and it felt like we landed on something soft." Chooki said.

"That's because you two jerks landed on me." Ceylan said.

Chooki and Toxsa looked and saw they landed on Ceylan.

"Whoa sorry." The Yellow and Green Knight said.

They got up Ceylan and Ceylan got up and brushed himself off.

Ceylan is shocked.

"Wait Toxsa if you just got here then whats this Blob?" Ceylan asked.

Toxsa and Chooki are confused.

"Maybe this was a real monster." Toxsa asked.

"Yeah and Guren warned us." Chooki said.

Ceylan sighed.

'Wonder what he is doing." Ceylan said worried about his best friend.

The three Knights were confused.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	7. The Blob Monster Defeated

Tenkai Knights: Blob Monster Attacks

Chapter 7: The Blob Monster Defeated

**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO TENKAI KNIGHTS BLOB MONSTER ATTACKS!**

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME BUT THIS WILL BE GREAT!**

**THIS IS WHERE THE BLOB GETS DESTROYED!**

**THIS IS A GREAT FIC!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 7:**

* * *

><p>We go to Mr. White's Shop and we see Mr. White stacking some shelves.<p>

Just the a Ringing was heard and Mr. White saw Guren.

"Guren." He said. "What brings you here?"

Guren was out of breath and saw Mr. White.

"Mr. White a Blob Monster is attacking." Guren said.

Mr. White is shocked.

'Must be from Vilius." He said. "We must get the others."

However Guren is mad.

"THE BLOB MONSTER ATE THEM!" He shouted.

Mr. White is shocked.

"This is bad." He said and smiled. "And I may have a way to defeat the Blob Monster."

With that he left leaven Guren alone.

"Oh man." Guren said.

Just then a crash was heard and Guren saw the Blob Monster with the door on the ground.

"ROAR!" The Blob Monster roared.

Guren is shocked.

"Oh no the Blob Monster." Guren said as he moved back.

The Blob Monster went closer and closer to Guren.

Guren is mad and decided to throw stuff at the monster.

'THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS YOU ATE!" Guren shouted.

He started to throw clocks, books, balls and other random stuff at the Blob Monster.

The Blob Monster was hit with the stuff and is mad and he laughed out its toung and wrapped it around Guren.

Guren is shocked.

'AHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was about to be pulled into the lob Monster.

However Mr. White Came with a Red Org.

"Guren Catch." He said and threw the orb.

Guren caught the orb and is confused.

"Mr. White what is it?" He asked.

"Its a Destruction Orb. It will destroy that monster and free the other Knights." Mr. White said. "So use it now."

Guren nodded and threw the orb in the Blob Monster's mouth.

Inside the Blob Monster Ceylan was still mad he was covered in slime.

"Man this stinks." Ceylan said.

Toxsa who was standing and Chooki who was sitting looked at Ceylan.

"Hey I am sure something will happen." Chooki said.

"Yeah like what?" Toxsa asked.

Ceylan sighed.

'I hope Guren does something." He said.

Just then the orb came and hits Ceylan on the back of his vest knocking him down.

"WHOA!" Ceylan screamed and fell.

Chooki and Ceylan saw this.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toxsa laughed at Ceylan who was covered in goop again.

Chooki sighed and saw the orb on Ceylan's back.

"He what's that?" He asked and picked the orb up from Ceylan's back.

Ceylan got up and saw the or.

"No idea." He said.

Soon the orb started to glow shocking the three men inside the blob.

"UH OH!" Ceylan, Chooki and Toxsa said together.

Outside the Blob Monster felt something and light is shown.

'ROAR!" The Monster screamed as light continued to glow from the inside.

Guren is shocked.

Soon the Blob Monster blew up and slime went everywhere.

Guren covered his eyes as he is covered in slime and it gets everywhere on his clothes and Denim Jacket.

Mr. White came and was shocked.

"Ok this was weird." He said.

Guren lowered his arms and saw his three best friends alive.

"Ok that was a big blast." Toxsa said.

"I know Chooki said.

Ceylan is shocked.

"Why are we at Mr. White's shop?" He asked. "I was eaten at the movie store."

Guren smiled.

"CEYLAN GUYS!" Guren shouted and ran to his friends.

The three boys saw Guren.

"GRREN!" The three boys shouted.

Guren smiled.

"Man am I glad you are all ok after getting eaten." Guren said.

Ceylan smiled and put his hands on his best friend.

"Hey you cant get rid of us that easily." Ceylan said to his best friend.

Guren smiled and hugged Ceylan.

Ceylan hugged back.

Toxsa and Chooki saw this.

"GET A ROOM!" They said and laughed.

Meanwhile in Vilius's lair he saw this.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted. "MY BLOB MONSTER! THOSE KNIGHT WILL PAY!"

He then walked off mad.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	8. A Wet Surprise

Tenkai Knights: Blob Monster Attacks

Chapter 8: A Wet Surprise

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE TENKAI KNIGHTS BLOB MONSTER ATTACKS!**

**THIS FIC WAS VERY GREAT!**

**AND IT IS THANKS TO YOU ALL!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER:**

* * *

><p>The Next Day after the Blob Monster attacked Guren and his best friend Ceylan were relaxing at Guren's house.<p>

Guren is wearing a Red Shirt under a Black Leather Jacket, Green Pants and Red shoes.

Ceylan is wearing a Light Blue Shirt, under a Dark Blue Denim Jacket half closed, Blue Pants and Blue Shoes.

The two best friends smirked and watched some TV.

"Man that was some day we had yesterday." Ceylan said.

"I know and I cant believe you got eaten because you did not listen to me." Guren said.

Ceylan smirked.

'Hey I thought it was Toxsa." Ceylan said.

Guren smirked.

"Yeah you were quiet a Jerk yesterday." Guren said as he shoved his best friend.

Ceylan smirked and got up.

"Lets get something to eat." Ceylan said.

Guren smiled and got up.

"Ok I can make us something." Guren said.

With that the two went to the Kitchen.

Ceylan went to the fridge and looked around.

'Guren what would you like?" Ceylan asked.

'How about you wet?" Guren asked.

Ceylan was confused.

"What do you mean?" Ceylan asked.

He turned around and saw Guren with the Kitchen Hose and turned on the water and started spraying Ceylan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ceylan screamed as he got soaking wet as his front side of his clothes and denim jacket wet and turned around as Guren continued to spray the back of his clothes and jacket. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Guren laughed as he continued to spray his best friend.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ceylan screamed as he is continued to be sprayed with water.

Guren turned the water off and looked at his now soaking wet best friend.

Ceylan was shocked that Guren got him wet.

"Got you." Guren said and laughed.

Ceylan was mad and laughed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**THE FIC IS DONE!**

** HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
